bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayaiōtōtai
, will be using several new ideas not seen in the established canon of Bleach in order to differentiate it from other Gotei 13 related articles on the site. Any comments regarding the changes would be very welcome! }} The Hayaiōtōtai (速い応答隊, Rapid-response Corp), otherwise referred to as the RRC, is an elite organization of and founded by Erika Fujibayashi which is attached to the 8th Division of the Gotei 13. The group exercise a friendly rivalry with the Onmitsukidō headed by Hissori Hogosha. Overview The members of the Hayaiōtōtai follow one simple creed: Nothing is true; everything is permitted. They are elite Shinigami with one goal -- quick and efficient action to any and all threats, regardless of origin, whether it be internal or external in nature. History Following the invasion co-planned by the Hama Alliance and the Six Directions of the Ryū Order, as well as fears of another Quincy invasion following the revelation of the Engelhaft Gewitter's existence, Erika saw a need for a rapid-response unit trained and prepared to react quickly to threats regardless of the situation, without being surprised, which was permitted to use maximum and lethal force. As such they are well-equipped to deal with sudden attacks, on-the-spot healing, as well as many other duties. Members *'Erika Fujibayashi' (Leader) *'Falkner Tori' *'Gawain Tori' *'Altair Tori' Uniform Unlike the black Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) of average Shinigami, members of the Hayaiōtōtai wear specialized garb which many have likened to Captain garb, due to the color white being used predominately. Kenji Hiroshi, however, noted it to be quite similar to the clothing favored by his father, Dastan Shiba, when he was The Trickster. The uniform consisted of a long white kosode, white hakama with a colored lining that varied between members, tight leather belt from which hung their , blackened tabi and traditional straw waraji. A hood was also worn that appeared somewhat like an eagle's beak. However, a number of personnel wear a modified outfit slightly different from the established norm. An example of this are the three Falcon Brothers. Falkner sports a thick white kosode with distinctive blue outside lining on the chest, accompanied with a thick brown leather strap from which he secures a bow. Gawain prefers a thicker outfit that is entirely black to be in more in-line with traditional Shinigami garb, which he accompanies with various weaponry secured to a leather belt. Altair, on the other hand, sports a simplified version of the standard Hayaiōtōtai uniform, only he has a much thicker belt. Behind the Scenes *This article, , was inspired by the ANBU of Naruto and the Assassins from Assassin's Creed. :*The words Nothing is true; everything is permitted is also adapted from Assassin's Creed, in this cave the Assassin's Creed. In Assassin's Creed the Creed is described thus by Ezio Auditore: "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." *The uniform is also that of Assassin's in Assassin's Creed. Category:Gotei 13 Category:Organization